


Wide Tall Beatles

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Beatles to dragons, Gen, Transformation, Weight Gain, bottom Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: Remember that one episode of the Beatles cartoon where John and Ringo wear cursed armor that forces them to fight each other? Well what would have happened if their younger bandmates did a bit more than just stare in horror at the fight?





	Wide Tall Beatles

While looking for a place to stay for the night, the Fab Four came across an old castle (they seem to run into those a lot), having nowhere else to go, they went inside and looked for an owner of sorts.

He appeared right out of nowhere when John was gazing at two suits of armour hoisted up on the wall, warning them not to wear them, lest they be possessed by the two knights who spent all their lives fighting each other. "Pft, possessed by armour? That's a new one." John chuckled, taking one of the helmets off the wall. "What a waste, this suit's just my size too. I'll probably still wear it for funsies."

"I dunno about this John, even if it weren't cursed they look all dusty. And a nose like mine is much more sensitive to that kind of stuff." Ringo told him, trying to yank the helmet out of his grip. "Y'know, you're really starting to get on my nerves after all the weeks I suffered through because of you."

"C'mon it was just that one time I called you a ninny."

"One time?"

"Well.. Alright I guess there was also that time we got you to be a stuntman and didn't intervene."

"That's right, never forget that moment... Because I don't think there were any others. Wait, were you even that insufferable in the show?"

"Search me, I'm not the one always getting all the bad luck."

Not wanting to hear their older bandmates go on about whether or not John was ever that level of cruel to Ringo, Paul and George went in search for something else they could do. "Hey Georgie, check out these fab bracelets!" Paul called, tossing him one of the two he found. "Old guy never said anything was cursed about these."

"Because we never asked h-oh hey these are pretty." George answered, admiring the purple, jewel encrusted and oddly dragon like bracelet he had on.

Paul's was the exact same, except his was blue. "I bet we'll look so fab with these on in concert! Too bad we couldn't find two more for those two knightheads over there." He remarked.

"Bet they're still bantering about how they're portrayed in the actual show. Hey do my clothes feel tight or is it just me?"

Turns out they finally stopped talking and put on the armor, sans the helmets as Ringo still thought wearing the entire piece would curse them. "Hey there's that weird old guy again. You know any more stuff about these knights cursed to always hate each other?"

"Hmm, ah yes. They did finally put aside their differences when it came to the ravenous, obese dragon brothers. It took their combined might to defeat them. Which reminds me, I better-"

But before he could finish his sentence, two loud roars were heard coming from the room next door. "Uh oh, looks like someone put on the possessed dragon bracelets." The unnamed old man panicked as he rushed to the source of the roaring.

There were the younger Beatles transforming in front of his eyes, both with hungry looks in their eyes and maniacal grind on their faces. Their teeth sharpened until they resembled daggers, the nails on their fingers became claws, their skin hardened into different coloured scales, horns protruded from their moptop haircuts, wings and tails tore through the back of their blue suits. Paul's head had multiple horns, spikes running down his spine and his tail had a spiked ball. George meanwhile had only two horns behind his ears and spikes going all the way down to his tail.

"Okay so their complexions look a little funky now, that's the only change right?" John asked, having a heavy suit of armour on made it really hard to run about.

Turns out that was just part one, next came the fattening. Paul and George were just giggling away as their bellies inflated, tearing through their coats, their limbs sank into their masses of blubber, leaving only two stubby arms and tiny feet peeking out of all the flab, their cheeks puffed up and chins doubled, finally their thighs and butts were as round as wrecking balls with only little tails visible in between their cheeks.

But that was only the physical change, soon the only thing on their minds was eating everything in sight and outgrowing the castle they were in. "Mm, I could go for some fried knight right now." Paul grinned, trying to grab Ringo.

"Ah!! I don't wanna be eaten!" The drummer shrieked, grabbing a spiked mace to defend himself with. He slammed it down on Paul's giant belly, but his newfound fat seemed to have acted like a sort of blubbery shield.

John meanwhile was just running for dear life as a hungrier than usual George wobbled after him. "What do we do?! They're too fat to be hurt! Not that's I'd want to hurt my mates anyways."

"You'll need your lance, Long Tall Sally to pierce through all that blubber. But better be quick before they get bigger."

"Bigger?!" Looking back at his mates, John watched as George ate the old man and blimped up some more. "Okay, just keep calm, just gotta go find that lance and change Paul and George back to normal."

Too hungry to think straight, Paul and George bit pieces of the castle, the more they swallowed, the more fat accumulated on them. Meanwhile John and Ringo were mostly hiding as much as possible, not wanting to be eaten and stuck in a dragon's stomach until they either went back to normal or vomited them up from eating too much. "Maybe putting on all this armour wasn't such a good idea, I can hardly move in this!" Ringo grunted.

"Shhhh, do you want them to hear us?! Oh wait, I just yelled right now. Wait why are we hiding when we should be looking for that lance?"

"We don't even know what a lance is, for all we know it's just a cake brand." Ringo answered, not realizing he was holding it his hand. "Dropped my mace, so I just took this sword thing."

"Hey Rings, I think that's the lance we're looking for. Now we have a chance to beat them! Wait where are they? I thought they'd notice all the screaming by now."

John got his answer when he saw the castle crumble before his very eyes, Paul and George now resembled giant blobs with tiny wings more than dragons. "Well hope this works." Taking a deep breath, John fan as fast as his heavy armour let him and threw his lance over at the blob of fat.

But it was so blubbery the lance just bounced off. "You think that will hurt us? Our fat makes us impervious to anything!" George cackled.

Then Ringo got an idea. "Wait John, try aiming for the bracelets!" He called, grabbing his mace, he climbed up Paul's giant belly. "I just hope this works.."

Getting his cue, John climbed up George's belly to his arm where the bracelet was. "Was there anything that wasn't cursed in that castle?" He asked before stabbing the jewel encrusted bracelet, shattering it.

Once both bracelets were broken off, Paul and George blinked for a minute. Then two massive burps erupted from their mouths, letting out everything they ate and the old man, covered in stomach acid. "I'm surprised you weren't digested right away from all that time in Paul."

"Whoa, what did I miss?" George asked. "All I remember is putting on a cool bracelet and binge eating with Paul."

"Let me guess, they were cursed too right?"

"That's right. Maybe we should just stay away from any creepy looking castles for a while now."


End file.
